


These Lines of Lightning

by lemonicee



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicee/pseuds/lemonicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets hurt, Clark wants to kill someone. (This is so random.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Lines of Lightning

## These Lines of Lightning

by rachel_shanz

<http://highon-life.livejournal.com/>

* * *

_Notes_ : Written for 60 Minute Fics and Keepaofthecheez, who wanted first time Clark/Lex. I ran out of time before I got to the porny bits, but there will be a sequel where they get down to it! I promise! 

* * *

Clark sped through the halls of the hospital, antiseptic white walls blurring past. He was _trying_ to control his speed, really, but Lex was _hurt_ and that certainly called for a slight abuse of his powers. So long as no one told his dad. 

He came to a halt in front of Lex's room, smiling nervously at the bodyguards posted outside. "Um, hi, I'm...here to see Lex?" 

One of them, a tall, dark-haired woman who looked like she could snap Clark in half with her pinky - well, if he were a normal teenager, anyway - eyed him appraisingly. "Name?" 

"Uh, Clark. Clark Kent." Clark shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, mentally begging her partner, a giant black guy who looked like he should be working in a bouncer at some fancy club in Metropolis, to check over the list faster. It wasn't like there could possibly be more than five people on it. Lex was far too paranoid for that. 

"We'll need to see some ID," the black man finally said, crossing his arms and staring Clark down expectantly. 

"Oh for Christ's sake," a voice said from inside the room, and Clark let out a sigh of relief when he recognized it as Lex's, "just let him in, there's almost no chance that he's trying to kill me." 

Clark sidestepped the guards carefully and fled into Lex's room. "Jeez, Lex, did you just hire the two scariest people you could find? Are they meteor mutants or something? Because, I gotta tell you, it's an effective strategy." 

Lex smiled tiredly from the bed. "It's nice to see I've had a positive effect on your vocabulary." 

Clark took a step closer to the bed, forgetting about the bodyguards as he got a good look at his friend. Lex's face was white and drawn, emphasizing the dark purple shadows that bruised the skin under his eyes. "God, Lex, you look terrible." 

"Thank you, Clark," Lex said dryly. "I'm so very glad I called you." 

Clark did a quick x-ray, noting at least three cracked ribs, and nearly growled out his next words. "What happened? Who did this, Lex?" 

"It's being taken care of," Lex answered, his lips quirking into an amused smile as he watched Clark. "Don't worry about it." 

Clark couldn't help his incredulous stare. Don't worry about it? _Don't worry about it?_ Was Lex for real? He was lying in a hospital bed, with a concussion, cracked ribs, and god only knew what kind of things Clark's x-ray _didn't_ pick up, and he was telling Clark _not to worry_? 

Clark didn't usually swear, but if he did, his response would be a very strongly uttered "Fuck that." 

Lex was one of the strongest people Clark knew, but he was still human. And that meant he was weak. He could he hurt, broken, _killed_. Just the thought of it made Clark's blood cold. Even with all his money and security, Lex wasn't invincible, not by a long shot, no matter what he seemed to think. 

"Lex," Clark said. His voice was mostly steady, so he gave himself a mental pat on the back before continuing. "Tell. Me. What. Happened." 

"It was nothing, Clark, really, now come sit down before that vein in your forehead bursts." 

Clark strode over to the bed, but didn't sit down. Instead, he bent over Lex, studying him carefully, noting each and every tiny scratch marring his pale skin. One of them, a long gash down the side of Lex's neck that hadn't been visible until Clark made Lex turn his head, looked particularly bad and Clark's carefully contained anger boiled to the surface. His fingers sank into the metal frame of Lex's bed, bending it like butter, and he let go quickly, turning to stalk across the room. 

"Jesus, Lex, why won't you tell me? Whoever did this should be in _jail_." Yes, jail would be good. Clark wouldn't have any problem bending the cell bars and getting in. He figured one boot to the head for each scratch and a kick to the balls for each broken rib should do nicely. 

"Clark, calm down." Lex still had that damn smile on his face, watching Clark with an infuriatingly indulgent expression. "It was a minor altercation. I'm fine." 

"Fine? You're in the _hospital_ , Lex! You could have _died_!" Clark's voice was rising steadily, hysteria coloring his words as he crossed the room again, bending to place one hand on each side of Lex's head, bringing them eye to eye. "You. Could. Have. Died." 

Their eyes locked, and Clark was glad to see some of the amusement finally fading from Lex's face. But it was replaced with something else, a curious, searching look, and suddenly Clark couldn't breathe. 

"Lex?" His voice was quite, uncertain, and Clark winced internally at how young it made him sound. "Lex? What is it?" 

Lex reached up, cupping Clark's face gently, like he was the one who could be broken. "I'm going to be fine, I promise. 

"That's not the point," Clark insisted, frustration straining his words as the anger came rushing back. "You might be okay this time, but what about next time? Or the time after that? Or -" 

And then Lex kissed him. 

Clark froze, absorbing the feel of Lex's lips, soft and warm beneath his, and the slight pressure of Lex's hand on the back on his neck. His heart was pounding in his chest, deafening him, and he couldn't move. 

Then Lex's tongue touched Clark's lower lip, probing gently past it, into his mouth, and something in Clark's chest released. He opened his mouth, giving Lex access, and Lex took it instantly. He dragged Clark closer, his hand sliding up to tangle in Clark's hair, and plunged his tongue into Clark's mouth, licking and sucking until Clark's whole world narrowed down to nothing but the sensation of Lex's mouth moving against his. 

When they finally broke apart, Clark was gasping for air, his eyes wide with shock. "God, Lex," he panted. "I never...I mean...I haven't ever thought that I..." 

Lex just smiled. "It's okay, Clark. Sit down." He scooted over, making room on the small bed, and patted the space beside him. 

Clark sat down gingerly, dropping his eyes to his hand as he waited for Lex to continue. Kissing another guy had never even crossed his mind. But, God, Lex was beautiful, even Clark could see that, and kissing him had made Clark feel... He didn't even have words for it. Better than running at full speed, better than the first bite into his mom's freshly baked apple pie. 

Better than anything Clark had ever experienced. 

This time he was the one who leaned in, stretching out on the bed beside Lex as he brought their lips together. The kiss was soft, an exploration, and Lex's mouth was compliant beneath Clark's as he stroked his tongue searchingly over Lex's, memorizing the taste of his best friend's mouth. 

When he drew back, Lex was breathing hard, his eyes dark and hooded as he watched Clark. "Are you okay?" 

"Am I..?" Clark laughed, grinning at the look of surprise on Lex's face. "God, Lex, yes. Just...yes." 

Lex smiled again, a real smile, like someone who'd gotten everything he'd ever wanted, and realization hit Clark like a lightning bolt. 

"How long have you wanted to do that?" 

"Since the first time I saw you," Lex replied, and dragged Clark back down. 


End file.
